The Eighteenth Year
by pamplemousse07
Summary: A different look on the release of the lanterns. A short one-shot about one family who releases a few of the thousands of lanterns into the sky.


The family hurried along the winding road, lanterns in hand.

"Mommy, did you see me dancing? That girl was so nice," the little boy exclaimed, smiling.

"Yes, Tommy, you were wonderful! Now hurry along dear, before we miss the boat. Now, where is your father?" The boy looked around and saw his father hurrying to catch up with them.

"Daddy, hurry up!"

"Oh, Michael, there you are. C'mon, we don't want to miss the boat," the mother said quickly. They followed the crowds of people to the harbor and the family rushed onto one of the boats. Tommy could barely hide his excitement. Jumping up and down he asked his father,

"Daddy, did you see me dancing?" Michael smiled down at his son and rumpled his hair.

"I did! You're an excellent dancer, Tommy." Michael turned his attention to his wife, "Catherine, do you think this year may be _the_ year?"

"You mean the year the lost princess returns?" Catherine glanced over the edge of the boat as it began to head out of the harbor. Michael nodded. "It's hard to say. We've been doing this for what, eighteen years now? I surely hope it's the year she returns. The King and Queen are beginning to lose hope." Tommy glanced between his mother and father, not understanding what they were talking about. He knew about the lost princess, but he mostly liked the lanterns because they were pretty. He didn't really think there was a big story behind them.

"Mommy, I want to see the lost princess. Do you remember what she looked like?"

"Well dear, she was stolen when she was just a baby. I remember when she was born, however. She was a beautiful baby with golden hair. She had the Queen's eyes, but no one understood why her hair was blonde. Both her parents have brown hair, you see." Suddenly, a man stood on top of a barrel and shouted over the talking people.

"All right, everyone! It's almost time to let the lanterns off. Does everyone have a lantern?" The people all raised theirs into the air. Tommy jumped up and down, excited to release his lantern.

"Catherine, did you bring a candle?" Michael whispered to his wife. She lifted one up, grinning, and he pulled out a box of matched from his pocket.

"Once the King and Queen let off their first lantern, you may release your own," the man said, smiling at the people on the boat. Everyone turned their attention back to the kingdom and anxiously watched for the first lantern. Tommy continued to jump up and down, but he couldn't see over the edge of the boat.

"Daddy, can you hold me? I can't see." Michael handed Catherine his lantern and lifted Tommy into the air. He set him on the edge of the boat, so his feet were dangling on the side. Everyone on the boat was silent, except for a few murmurs and whispers. When the first lantern finally rose into the sky, everyone gasped.

"Mommy, Daddy, look! C'mon, let's send ours up!" Tommy kicked his legs excitedly. People were beginning to light their lanterns and send them up. Tommy stared at the sky as hundreds more lanterns rose from the ground. His mouth gaped open and he didn't blink. He didn't remember it ever being so beautiful.

"Tommy, are you ready?" He nodded fervently and held his lantern out to his mother. With the candle lit, Catherine reached over and lit Tommy's lantern. His face glowed from behind the lantern. Beaming, he turned back around and released the lantern into the sky. Catherine and Michael lit their lanterns as well and sent them up into the sky. Tommy looked all around him and saw people on other boats letting off their lanterns as well. There had to be thousands of lanterns in the sky. To Tommy, and everyone else, it was breathtaking. Nobody said anything as they admired the lanterns. They all hoped to themselves that maybe this time, the lost princess would finally return. Little did they know, the lost princess was in the same lake as they were and looking up at the same lanterns, feeling like she was where she was meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was a different Tangled story, huh? I know, how could I? There was no fluff! Haha sorry for that. Did you recognize Tommy, Catherine and Michael? Tommy was the little boy that Rapunzel pulled into the dance :D So, I hope you liked this different take on the lantern scene. Reviews make me happy!<strong>


End file.
